One More Day
by RegulartimeofgumballZ
Summary: Mordecai needed closure after Margret left so Skips calls in a old friend that will help him but on some level might kill him (I'm not good at summaries JUST READ IT!) Mordecai X Margret.
1. Chapter 1 Reflection

One More Day.

By: RegulartimeofgumballZ

Chapter 1: Reflection

Mordecai was in his room, lying on his bed while Rigby was playing on their Sega Master System 'sayonara my one and only'. It was an oddly fun, crazy, sad, heart rendering JRPG (because it's SEGA) about a man on a mission with two of his best friends and a unknown man that one of the friends knew, fighting for this lone man's true love using crazy awesome guns, Dark magic, and magical swords. Mordecai thought about that night at steak me armadaus, Margret telling him she got into her first choice collage. He was happy for her, but wanted to cry, but he knew he could not cry. Then he remembered that day when he drove to her campus, 20 hours away from the park, just to return a sweater that then made him realise he had to loosen his grip on her. He knew that just wanting her to come back was unhealthy and just forgetting her completely was not good because he, in the first time in his life, he had found someone he wanted to grow old with. Mordecai needed closure.

It was 2:00 PM Mordecai asked Skips if he could talk to him after work. Skips has told him "alright, but when you come, I need you to bring your phone, have one of your hands dipped in holy water and a black permanent marker." Mordecai never questioned Skips and did all of that stuff. At 11:00 Mordecai arrived at Skips shack. In Skips' shack, it was dark and only lit by a single candle on a small table in the middle of the room. Skips was at the back side of the table kneeled on his feet. And he told Mordecai to sit down. Once he was on the floor, a humanoid panda had walked through Skips' door. "eh, sorry I'm late. So shall we start?" asked the panda.


	2. Chapter 2 To the Dead World

Chapter 2

To the Dead World

The man-like panda had on a black cloak that had white writing on that said "愛と死" on the back, and under his cloak was his midnight black armor, it looked like it was just fixed. The panda man sat beside Skips at the table and kneeled down on his feet. "You must be Mordecai. Skips told me about you." said the panda. The panda's voice sounded somewhat like Skips' voice but he had a bit higher pitched voice. "Mordecai, this is Shioni Tenun. He can get you closure with Margret." told Skips. "Wait I didn't tell you that!" exclaimed Mordecai. "I know everything that everyone deepest desires. When Skips told me about you, I knew you wanted closure with the one you love." replied Shioni. "But first, before I can allow that, we need to do a test to see if the dead world is OK with this." said Shioni. "OK" replied Mordecai. "Gather hands everyone" said Skips. As everyone held each other's hands, they closed the eyes except Shi. "Hmm? What's this?" asked Shi in a curious tone.

"The spirit world said that they don't know much about Mordecai. They don't even know is family name!" exclaimed Shi. "I don't know my last name." said Mordecai "They have given you the last name 'Quintel' for now" told Skips. "OK, OK we are back on track" Shi told relived. "Mordecai Quintel, Blood Type: A, Greek astrological sign: Virgo, Chinese Astrological sign: Dog…" "You are allow another day with the one you love!" exclaimed Shi. Mordecai was happy that he could spend one more day with Margret. "Now give me your unwashed hand and that marker Skips told you to bring." said Shi. He drew a six pointed star in a circle, and after he was done it turned red. "Now if you run into any trouble in limbo…" told Shi. "WHAT!?" yelled Mordecai. "Well, spiritual you'll be dead but you will still be breathing." said Skips. "your spirit will be in limbo but she will visit you by dream. And some sprits might try to give you trouble on your way, so if that were to happen, your blessed hand can send out blessed attacks to deal with dark sprits and can heal you while your cursed hand can deal with light sprits and cast Illusion spells." added Shi.

Mordecai laid on Skips' bed and had his phone in his pocket so he could commutate with the outside world. "Also I want to add this is like Sword Art Online or close to that, if you die in limbo you die in real life, so… no pressure" Shioni told Mordecai. "Ready Skips?" asked Shi. "ready." Replied Skips. Together the Panda and the Yeti yelled "Anata no yuiitsu muni no karera no yumenouchi o mitai anata no ai no aikō-ka no kata wa, ima iku! (For those of you lovers of love wanting to see your one and only in their dreams, Go NOW!)" Mordecai's left his body then and went to Limbo.


	3. Chapter 3 Undead Lovers

Chapter 3

Undead Lovers

As Mordecai descended to the grounds, he looked around and saw that he was in a big field, but at the very far right to the field, he saw a place that looked hell like, and dark. On the left very far side to him he saw a place he knew that was heaven. While he looked he saw a figure that looked very familiar to him. "Mordecai?" asked the figure in a voice he knew well. It was Margret. "Margret! It's me!" He yelled back. They ran to each other and hugged, he was filled with joy to see her. "What is this place?" she asked. He replied, "This is limbo, you see, on some level I'm dead. And you are visiting in your dreams." She could understand this, because she had heard and seen Mordecai doing stranger thing, like that time he drove her to the airport and that gang that hated cell phones tried to kill them. "How did you die?" she asked, and looked at his left hand. "Does it have something to do with a cult or something?" she asked as she pointed to his left hand with a red six pointed star. "It's a very long story." He replied.

About an hour had gone and Mordecai and Margret had talked about what they had done as of late, about Shioni and Skips; also they had a glass of wine, which they had never tried before. It tasted too sweet for Margret and Mordecai couldn't taste it because he was an odd type of ghost that could not have either consumables from heaven or hell. They also danced, laughed, sung terrible pop songs (just not 'summer time loving, loving in the summer (time)') and had a great time. While looking in the clouds, Mordecai and Margret saw something that they knew that would end there date. A giant flaming red and blue aircraft from hell came down.

As it landed a man and ten other taller men walked over to the two and yelled "GET THAT F***ING BITCH!" He sounded angelic and a bit like a country singer. Then men ran to Margret to take her but Mordecai jumped in the way "WHO ARE YOU!?" demanded Mordecai. "IT'S ANGEL ONE OF MY EX-BOYFRIENDS!" "Piss off Mordecai, you **F***ING FAKER**!" Angel screamed at the top of his angelic lungs. In the back of Modecai's brain he heard Shioni's voice. "Put your blessed hand, your left hand dipped in holy water over your hand and throw it down! You will have a heavenly transformation!" the voice of Shioni said. He did so and heard a song play as he grew wings and a bright-blue gun appeared in his left hand. He also said "For souls that have gone bad, for those of you that are evil minded. REPENT MOTHERF***ERS!" after he transformed he had seen his wing and the bright-blue gun, and he knew what to do. He shot at the tall men trying to take Margret. He landed 5 headshot, got 2 guys in their hearts, and the other 3 in there, um… private area.

"Let her go. Or I _**WILL**_ end you with a double tap to the head." Angel replied "OK, Try to kill me." Mordecai aimed at his head and shot a double tap. It went right through his head, without harming him in any way. "HA! YOUR BULLETS CAN"T HURT ME!" yelled Angel "well it was fun talking and all, but, I have to take Margret back to Hell, you know, to be my bride and all." "WHAT THE HELL, ANGEL!" roared Margret and Mordecai. Angel ran off with Margret in to his giant flaming red and blue aircraft and Margret screamed "SAVE ME MORDECAI!" Mordecai then knew he had to save her, even if that meant he had to die trying.


End file.
